narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroki Fuma
Hiroki is the second member of Otogakure's Sound Seven, and friend of Yanoi Uchiha and Minato Tetsuhono. Appearance Hiroki is about the same age as Minato, however he's a bit taller than him; he has long black hair, his bangs being parted to reveal a somewhat prominent forehead; he also has dark green eyes. He wears a long, dark-blue, sleeveless vest with black trim; on his left arm he wears the sound village forehead protector with two light grey rings around his wrists. He also wears long black pants that come down to about mid calf with black, open-toe-and-heeled sandals. Personality Hiroki is a quiet individual, not speaking very often to his team mates; however he does seem more comfortable with talking when it is Kin, the other village leader of Otogakure. Most of the time he is not an aggressive individual, this trait being displayed by his near exclusive use of barrier ninjutsu; he often rushes to the aid of his friends, using himself as a shield to defend them. He has shown to be somewhat self conscious about his own image, this making him a tad 'touchy' on being called names; if someone is foolish enough to call him 'girly' or some other name like it, he becomes highly defensive and angered; not even Yanoi or Minato dare call Hiroki 'girly'. Hiroki has shown himself to be rather cautious, rarely taking the aggressive approach unless he's certain of his own safety or the safety of his team mates, at least when he IS NOT angry. This cautious nature unfortunately causes him to butt heads with Minato quite a lot; he perceives Minato as brash and foolish, which usually compels him to berate Minato when he makes a mistake. He has also shown himself to be more bookish than his friends, knowing many different facts and information about ninja's, village systems, chakra and ninjutsu. Abilities Hiroki is one of the more tactical members of the Sound Seven and is the most defensive of the three. His skills apply Barrier Ninjutsu Due to his cautious and protective nature, Hiroki has developed some fair prowess with Barrier Ninjutsu; his specialty is a chakra shield jutsu that allows him to form chakra from his hands into a wall or into a dome. However he also uses the detection barrier jutsu as well in order to allow himself to detect enemies. In later times his prowess with his chakra shield technique allows him to form a small, but potent shield in his hand and fire it at his opponent with incredible force, enough to create a perfect indentation in the trunk of a tree or crack boulders (though not very much). Taijutsu Though his skills with actual taijutsu techniques is the same of the average shinobi, his natural strength is incredible; his physical strength is enough that he can send others flying with a single blow; he often combines this with his chakra shield technique in order to increase the range of his attacks, as well as shield himself against injury. First Aid Thanks to his own intelligence and habit of reading shinobi texts as a pass time, Hiroki has shown to have a fair amount of skill in first aid; though he cannot perform medical ninjutsu until later, he is knowledgable in dressing wounds, setting broken bones and even relocating joints (though admittedly he could be a touch more gentle when he does so). When he grows older he develops the ability to use the mystical palm technique, though he his prowess with it isn't much.